forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundarlun
Gundarlun ( }}) was an island in the Trackless Sea, off the Sword Coast North. Climate Although classed as a subarctic climate like the nearby mainland, Gundarlun, like other islands in the area, experienced somewhat different weather, owing to the seas. Gundarlun endured winter for almost eight months of the year, and was regularly locked in sea ice that often reached over 1 mile (1.6 kilometers) in extent by the month of Alturiak. When not packed in ice, the island was often blanketed in dense fog that rose late in the day. Summers were particularly cool. The island was lashed by heavy storms off the seas, and continual bitter northwest winter wind was called "Auril's breath" by the islanders. The white dragon Arveiaturace drank from freshwater lakes and cascades on Gundarlun, among other islands of the region. People & Culture Gundarlun was inhabited largely by Northmen. The people of the island were known as "Gunds". They were excellent fisherfolk and merchants, and were relatively more devout when it came to the gods than most other Northmen. Rich and poor enjoyed dressing in colorful cloth made in the south. Their longships were adorned with figureheads of fish, such as marlins and swordfish, or predatory birds like ernes or sea eagles and ospreys. Gund warriors preferred swords to axes. Gund mercenaries and adventurers were found all down the Sword Coast. Some fought as barbarians, but only a few as berserkers. Locations Like the other islands, most settlements on Gundarlun were built on the leeward side, away from the chill wind. The biggest settlement on the island—indeed, all the islands of the northern Trackless Sea—was the city of Gundbarg, the "Gateway Port", with a population of 12,000. The Dragon Turtle Inn in Gundbarg by the harbor was known as a place from which to hire captains with ships, as well as a hangout for adventurers. Notable locations: * Gundbarg, the Gateway Port. * Berranzo, a failed mining colony. * The wreck of the Golden Crown. Economics Gundarlun had an economy based entirely on fishing, farming, mining, and trading. Almost every ship to cross the Trackless Sea stopped at Gundbarg to take on fresh water and food, make repairs, replace crew, or exchange goods. The city provided all the services required by these seafarers, with inns, taverns, drydocks, sailmakers, and great warehouses, and maintained reasonable prices. Great quantities of dried, pickled, salted, and smoked fish were imported from Vilkstead on the Purple Rocks, and sold on to cities on the mainland. Government Gundarlun was ruled by King Olger Redaxe by 1358 DR, and still ruled by him in 1370 DR. By 1485 DR the island was ruled by Olgrave Redaxe. The island was organized into fifteen holds ruled by jarls. It was the only island member of the Lords' Alliance. The dragon Arveiaturace claimed territory across the Trackless Sea that included Gundarlun. Military Gundbarg kept a standing army numbering 300 warriors. They served as city guard and crews of the six raker warships commanded by the king. Each hold on the island had one to four longships of its own, each with a crew of 40 warriors. The sea-going fire giants of Tuern occasionally raided as far as Gundarlun. History Gundarlun was colonized by Northmen sailing from the coast of the mainland. The Gunds in turn colonized the Purple Rocks. Illuskans from Gundarlun and Tuern later invaded the Moonshae Isles. In the Year of the Thousand Snows, 256 DR, the Ffolk surrendered the northern isles to the invaders. A Calishite mining colony named Berranzo was founded on the western side circa 1330 DR. However, circa 1333 DR, the inhabitants were mysteriously driven mad and killed. Prior to 1370 DR, Luskan fought a war against Gundarlun, but was unable to defeat the islanders, as they were unable to defeat many others. Appendix Gallery Gundarlun.png|The extent of Gundarlun. Appearances ;Video games * Gateway to the Savage Frontier References Category:Islands Category:Countries Category:Locations in the Trackless Sea Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations